lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion King References in The Lion Guard
This page contains a list of all known references made to The Lion King films in The Lion Guard.'' The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar * The beginning sunrise is almost identical to the very beginning of ''The Lion King. * Simba and Kiara observing the sunrise from the peak of Pride Rock and their discussion mirrors the scene in the first film featuring young Simba and his father, Mufasa. * As Bunga holds up the baobab fruit, he is standing in the exact spot where Rafiki stood when he presented Simba to the Pride Landers. * When Bunga is surrounded by Cheezi and Chungu, Kion tells them to pick on someone their own size, which is the same thing Simba told the original hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, in The Lion King. *The way Cheezi nods his head rapidly mirrors the way Ed the hyena nods in The Lion King. * The way Janja is perched on the top on the volcano with his clan is similiar to the way Scar sat on the peak with his hyena army in The Lion King. * Mzingo circling above the gazelles under the sun references the monent in The Lion King when Simba was circled by buzzards. * Kion glaring into a pond during his lament is similar to when his father looked into a pond and summoned his father in The Lion King. * Mufasa appears to Kion when he is in doubt, just as he appears to Simba shortly before he returns to reclaim his home. * Kiara getting trapped in a gazelle stampede is similar to when Simba got trapped in a wildebeest stampede as a cub. * After Rafiki informs Simba of Kion's readiness to face his destiny, he uses a quote of his from the original movie, "it is time". *The way Rafiki raises his staff and cheers mirrors his actions in The Lion King when Simba returns to the Pride Lands. refcollage5.jpeg refcollage6.jpeg refcollage7.jpeg Comparison-tlgtlk.png Cheezi-Ed Collage.png refcollage2.jpeg refcollage14.jpeg refcollage13.jpeg refcollage15.jpeg refcollage16.jpeg Rafiki-staff Collage.png The Rise of Makuu * When Kion consults his family after Makuu challenges Pua to a Mashindano, Nala reminds her son that his father, Simba, had fought Scar in order to reclaim the throne of the Pride Lands. Bunga the Wise *The way Timon and Pumbaa swing from other animals is similar to the way they swung from vines during "Hakuna Matata" in The Lion King. *The way Rafiki meditates on a rock mirrors what he did in The Lion King. refcollage9.jpeg refcollage8.jpeg Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (350).png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2284.jpg Can't Wait to be Queen * The title of the episode is a reference to the song "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" from the original movie. * When Kiara says "I am the queen. And I'll do what I think is best for the Pride Lands.", it's similar to when Scar says I am the king. I can do whatever I want. in the first movie. * Kiara getting ambushed by Janja's Clan mirrors exactly when Simba, Nala and Zazu get cornered by the hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed in The Lion King.Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (350).png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2284.jpg Eye Of The Beholder * When Kion notices a wildebeest charging towards him, he makes a similar face to the one his father made after seeing the wildebeest stampede when he was a cub. EOTB Ref.png The Kupatana Celebration *The way Kion lunges onto Janja to save Dogo is similar to when Simba lunges onto Nala to protect Timon and Pumbaa in The Lion King. In addition, Janja's expression when he sees Kion jumping towards him is very similar to Nala's when she saw Simba. Also, the way they tumble down the hill and Kion ends up pinning Janja is very similar to when Nala and Simba rolled down a hill and Nala ended up pinning Simba in the end. refcollage3.jpeg refcollage4.jpeg refcollage11.jpeg refcollage12.jpeg Fuli's New Family *During the buffalo stampede, the way a buffalo falls and slides toward the camera references the moment during the stampede scene in The Lion King when a wildebeest falls to the ground and slides closer to the screen. 1 *When Bunga feigns death and grabs a flower, he lies similar to how his uncle Timon did in The Lion King 1½. 2 Stampede-compare.png|1 Drama-queens.png|2 The Search for Utamu * Timon makes a reference to the original The Lion King film before he and Pumbaa adopt Bunga. Timon mentions that they already raised a lion, referring to how they had raised Simba. The Call of the Drongo * The scene where Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu watch the impalas from underneath a rock formation, as well as the scene of them overlooking the escaping impalas, is likely a reference to the original Lion King movie. * The way the impalas run into the gorge is almost identical to the stampede scene in The Lion King. Hyenas-compare0.png refcollage10.jpeg Hyenas-compare1.png Bunga and the King * The scene where Simba falls into the sinkhole is very similar to how his father plummets into the stampede in The Lion King. * The song "Hakuna Matata", is a throwback to the original song from The Lion King. Simba-mufasa-similarities.png Simba-mufasa-similarities2.png Janja's New Crew *The scene where Janja, Cheezi and Chungu slide down a hill and bump one after another references when Shenzi, Banzai and Ed do this same thing when chasing young Simba, after which Banzai falls into the thorns. *Janja being betrayed and pushed off a ledge by his new crew bears a similarity to Mufasa being sent off falling to his demise by Scar. refcollage1.jpeg Betrayalcomparison.png Lions of the Outlands * The way Zira fiddles with a jerboa as she sings Lions Over All is similar to Scar's behavior with a mouse in The Lion King.1 *The way Zira watches the cockroaches crawl across the rock and then swats them off is similar to what she did to termites in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride.2 Zira-scar-compare.png|1 Zira-ants-tlgvstlk.jpeg|2 The Trail to Udugu * At the beginning of the episode, Kiara pins Kion to the ground in the same way that Nala pinned Simba to the ground when they were cubs in The Lion King.1 * The end of the episode shares similarities to the ending of the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, in which the camera zooms away from Pride Rock with four characters on the peak.2 Untitled drawing by andrewshilohjeffery-daznquw.png|1 Trail of Udugu and Lion king 2 endings.png|2 Category:Miscellaneous